Bailey's Ordeal
by Lady Alice101
Summary: This is an inside story to what happens to Bailey in my story The Proposal Suite Life Style. You don't have to read that to get this story, although it would be appreciated.


**Okay, this is an inside story of what Bailey goes through in my story **_**the proposal suite life style. **_**It shows Bailey ordeal in more depth.**

**Warning: Bailey SWEARS! THERE IS SWEARING!**

B.P.O.V

_This is so exciting! I'm going to see my family for the first time since graduation! _I thought, as I walked through the airport, towards my gate.

I decided to call them. They weren't home, and I got the answering machine. That got to Kettlecorn a couple of years ago.

"Hey guys! I'm about to board the plane, and I'll see y'all soon! I love you!" I said. I could imagine this message playing through the empty house, the wind carrying it outside for my family to hear. I ended the call, and boarded my flight. When I landed, I couldn't help think about Cody. I didn't know what made it happen, but it did. I shook the bad memories away, and focused on good ones. But of course thinking about Cody and the break up, made me think about Moose. That thought gave me a bad feeling at the pit of my stomach. I tried to shake it off, like I had with Cody, but it wasn't that east. Being with Cody always made me feel safe, and secure. But with Moose, I always felt unsafe and in danger. I made myself believe that that was the reason I couldn't shake off the thought of Moose. But I couldn't help but think it was more than that.

When I finally got off the plane, I grabbed my bags and headed outside to get a cab. But then I remember they don't like using cabs in Kettlecorn. _Guess I'll have to grab a carriage, _I thought. At home, they preferred to use carriages to get around. It was the old fashioned horse, thing with the carriage on the back. Stupid, I know.

I called over the nearest carriage, and told them where I live, and it took me there. When I go out, I dumped my bags at the front door, and walked in.

"Hello?" I called out, and my voice echoed through out the place, and I walked further inside.

"Bailey. I've been expecting you" someone said behind me. I stiffened.

"What are you doing here Moose? I thought I told you to never come near me again" I hissed at him.

"Ah, but from here on in, you'll have to wake up to my face everyday" he snickered.

I spun around to face him.

"I already told you Moose. I will never marry you and become a farmer's wife!" I yelled. My time here was already ruined.

"But you don't have a choice. I am your fiancée` and you will do as requested. Your parents even said so"

"No! They would never betray me this way!" I yelled in denial, hoping I was right.

I then spotted my parents standing behind Moose, guilt all over their faces.

_No, no, NO! _They had given me to Moose so they could protect their farm. Moose and his family had threatened them again. They always did this. Those no good thiefs!

"How could you?" I yelled at them.

"I am not marrying Moose, and I am never coming here again! I hope your happy, you just lost one of your daughters forever!" I screamed, tears running down my face quickly.

"Bailey, please" mum begged.

"no mum! I am not dealing with this. I'm done!" I yelled in her face.

"Bailey! That wasn't nice!" my dad yelled.

"No, it wasn't! And neither was giving me away to that son of a bitch!" I yelled, pointing at Moose. "Goodbye!" I yelled, running outside and grabbing my bags. I ran past my sisters who were playing in the dirt. It was like all those sad movies, where the girl is running away from home, and everything goes in slow motion and you can hear the heart felt music in the background. I just kept running. I wanted to get as far away from here as possible.

I bought a plane ticket to Boston at the air port, and checked in my bags. Then I pulled out my phone and pressed speed dial. I heard the beep for the message, and I started to talk.

"Hello? Listen, I know we haven't had anything to do with each other in a few years, but I need to talk to someone I trust" I sobbed. I couldn't believe I was actually leaving a message on Cody's cell phone.

"Cody, please I need you to call me back." I cried, and then I hung up.

* * *

No-ones P.O.V

Of course, Bailey didn't know that the day before Cody's phone was stolen.

**I know its not that long, sorry. It also doesn't show it in more depth, but it is in Baileys P.O.V, so I hope that helped with some things!**

**Lady Alice101**

**Xxx**


End file.
